


Darcy Does the Time Warp (Again?)

by amusewithaview



Series: Nothing but love in view [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, only it's actually 6 but shhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six times Darcy Lewis travelled through time to get her soulmate, and one time she didn't have to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(More "What if?" spin-offs from the main continuity of "Nothing but love in view.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wade "Deadpool" Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS FIX-ITS FOR ALL.
> 
> Mostly because there are several characters I plan to ship Darcy with in this that I can ONLY see her being happy with if _serious adjustments_ are made to their timelines. Also, because sometimes I want to see characters skip the suffering. IDK.
> 
> As requested by: indynerdgirl; MsDamia; TragicBlossoms; Amyliana; ArchangelsUnited; rainy 5982; Anon; Andria = here is some Darcy/Deadpool. AND, as requested by steampunkunicorn, here's the soulmark/quote you requested (they were a match made in heaven).

The first thing Darcy did after falling through the portal, scratch that, after falling through the portal and landing on the _other side_ , was roll over, vomit, and pass out. After slowly coming back to consciousness, the first thing Darcy did was press the heels of her hands into her eyes and curse Jane’s life, obsession with science, coffee addiction, and lineage (which might possibly have included any livestock owned by said lineage) for a solid five minutes.

She probably would have gone on longer, but –

“Aw, can we keep her, boss? I promise to walk her and feed her every day.”

“ _Wade._ ”

Darcy slowly lowered her hands, blinking at the bright white light above her, then turned her head to find three strange men all standing around her where she lay on some sort of modified hospital bed. There was an older guy in a suit who looked very…military/government stooge (it was the haircut, and also the shoes), a younger man who looked like he might have grizzly bear somewhere in his family tree (sideburns, and freaking _mutton chops_ ), and finally, there was the guy who wanted to 'keep her.' He was the youngest of the three, and looked sort of like a Ken Doll, if Ken had a sword fetish and a healthy dose of squirrel-like mania.

“I shall love you and squeeze you and call you ‘George,’” the sword nut told her solemnly.

“Nice reference,” she replied automatically, throat scratchy, “but my name’s ‘Darcy.’”

Sword Nut’s mouth dropped open and he immediately pivoted towards the military goon, bouncing on his toes a little. “Didja hear? Didja?

“Yes, I heard, Wade.”

Darcy slowly sat up, turning so she could swing her legs over the side to dangle off the bed. She looked around, frowning, “Alright, when and where am I?”

“ _When?_ ” Military Goon asked, avid and disconcerting interest sparking in his eyes.

She nodded, ignoring the way Grizzly had leaned in towards her as soon as she was semi-upright. “Yeah, ‘when.’ Portals are whacky shit, they can drop you in different times, places, dimensions…” Darcy looked heavenward, “Please, for the love of little green apples and Thor’s poptart supply, let me be in the right dimension.”

“Well,” Grizzly said, and his voice _rumbled_ , “she’s definitely _random enough_ to be your soulmate, Wade.”

Darcy froze, “Soul – oh. Oh, _shitsticks._ ”

“Aw, sweetums, you say the nicest things,” Sword Nut – _Wade_ \- chirped.

She ignored him for the time being and turned to Military Goon, “Look, odds are good that my boss – the one who made the wormhole in the first place – will be by to get me sooner rather than later, so if there’s someplace I could stay in the meantime…?”

He cocked his head to one side, smiling in that polite government way that Darcy associated with slimy politicians and corrupt cops (and/or Hydra sleeper agents, the fuckers), “Why – Darcy, is it? – I think we have just the place for you.”

Wade went very, very still and then slowly and deliberately moved towards Darcy to lean on the bed beside her, facing Military Goon and Grizzly. “Bossman,” he said, and something about his voice, now gone soft, had every hair on Darcy’s body standing on end while her heart started up a gallop, “I think you’re gonna wanna be _very careful_ about how you _’place’_ my _soulmate_.”

Grizzly ostentatiously cracked his knuckles – holy shit, _somebody_ was in need of a manicure! – and smiled, revealing canines that were way too pointy for her comfort. “Wade…”

“Victor, stop, he’s only doing as nature and god intended,” Military Goon said, his smile still patently false, but now a little less skeezy. “We’ll just leave you two to get… _acquainted_ while I make other arrangements.” So saying, he turned and left, summoning Grizzly after him with a sharp, “Victor!”

Grizzly – he _did not_ look like a ‘Victor,’ maybe a ‘Vicious’ – followed after offering Darcy another one of those too-pointy-to-be-friendly smiles.

She waited till the door was shut before saying, “Just so you know? You have shit taste in friends.” She turned her head and – wow, he did not appear to know what personal space was, as he…hadn’t really moved away from her at all, putting his head and, more importantly, his _face_ a scant few inches from her own.

He was studying her, a faint frown puckering his brow. “So, portals,” he said, not addressing her statement.

She quirked a brow, “Swords?”

“Very convenient,” Wade said, “also? _Memorable._ ”

Darcy smiled wryly, “Trust me, you won’t need the swords for me to remember you.”

“Aw, you’ll make me _blush!_ Stop it, no wait, don’t stop, _do_ go on. I always like to hear how awesome I am.”

“You will be _all_ of the awesome if you get me a toothbrush, my mouth feels like something died in it.”

“Hopes? Dreams? Your preconceived notions of what your soulmate must be like?” he asked, (finally) moving away to open one of the walls – yay for hidden compartments! – to reveal a small sink and pulling a toothbrush and toothpaste from seemingly thin air.

“The first thing you ever said to me was a Warner Brothers quote, which, hey! Good sign I’m in the right dimension, that's nice. But anyways, a quote from a cartoon, you're actually relatively close to what I was expecting,” she said, gingerly hopping down from the bed and making her way over towards him and the sink. _A lot more attractive than I'd feared, but I don't think you need to know that,_ she mused. “Tell me about yourself? While I – “ she waved the toothbrush for emphasis.

“ _Inviting_ me to talk? You’ll grow out of that,” he assured her, hopping up to take her place on the bed. “Let’s see, I’m a Sagittarius, twenty-eight years old, no family to speak of, like long walks through the snow, pancakes, and I kill people for a living.” He considerately timed that last statement for when Darcy was already spitting. “Problem?”

She weighed her words while she wiped away excess toothpaste with her sleeve. “These people…are they bad people?”

Wade shrugged, and while his mouth was still smiling, his eyes had gone cold and remote. He reached back and pulled out one of his swords with a flourish, Darcy was very careful to _not_ react to the sudden introduction of sharp objects to their conversation. “I stick the pointy end in the people they tell me to,” he told her after a moment, sliding the sword back into its sheath.

“I think you need a new ‘they,’” she told him.

He tilted his head to one side, considering her. “You offering?”

“Not me, but…I work with some people who you’d have a lot in common with.” Right on cue, a silvery disc of light appeared in the air not five feet from where Darcy stood. She looked from him to it and back again. “Whaddaya say, soulmate, step into the unknown?”

“You sure that thing won’t kill me?” Wade asked dubiously, but he jumped down from the bed and came to stand beside her.

“'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure,'” she said loftily.

“Sweetums,” he drawled, “what, in our brief acquaintance, has led you to believe I have a well-organized _anything?_ ”

Darcy sighed, “Well, that answers the time-travel question.” She held out a hand, “You coming or not?”

He took her hand and sighed deeply. “If this kills me, I’m going to haunt you _so hard_.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re _not gonna die._ ”

Wade considered this, then said bluntly, “Even if I _don’t_ die, I’ll probably _still_ haunt you.”

Darcy bumped her shoulder against his companionably, ignoring – for the moment – the very obvious muscles she’d just brushed up against. “That’s a chance I’m willing to take, now lets get out of here before Military Goon and Grizzly come back and try to dissect me or something.”

“ _Grizzly?!_ ” he laughed, “oh, I’m almost sad to go, now. Can you imagine his _face?_ ”

They stepped through the portal, making it blink out, and that was the last the seventies saw of Wade Wilson.


	2. Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit a mental wall with fic, so I'm working on an iPod shuffle (like that time I broke everyone's hearts by getting Darcy shot right before she met Bucky!) and the first thing that popped up fit here better than there, so… I'm going to write another ficlet for the shuffle and just keep this one here.
> 
> For the record, the song that popped up for this pairing was, "Boys” (The Co-Ed Remix), by Britney Spears featuring Pharrell Williams and when I realized I had to write ERIK LEHNSHERR to a Britney Spears song I nearly choked on my own spit laughing. Best of all, this is NOT the most bizarre song/pairing match-up in the shuffle, so you've got that to look forward to.
> 
> Also, this does not fit into any established canon or timeline. JUST GO WITH IT.

There were pros and cons to being thrown into an alternate universe’s sixties. On the pro side, Darcy has always _loved_ the idea of the sixties. Her parents had been super nostalgic flower children, so she grew up with a healthy appreciation for the music, the politics, the _everything_ of the era. On the con side there was the obvious _she’d been thrown into an alternate universe and several decades into the past._ She had loved the _idea_ of the sixties, but the reality? Not exactly all Patouchli, doves, and roses. It had been pretty easy to figure out the whole “thrown into the past” thing, she’d just needed to glance at a few _people_. The newspapers let her pin down an exact date, but the clothing alone was enough to tip her off when she stumbled out of the portal (which had conveniently located itself in an alley) and then onto a bustling street.

The “alternate universe” bit had been harder to pin down. At first everything _seemed_ to line up with what she knew, but then little things started to register as _off_. She knew that, if she ever made it back, Jane would tease her about it, but what really convinced Darcy that she was in an alternate universe was Elvis Presley. Or, more accurately, the lack thereof: he didn’t exist in this universe. Well, he might _exist_ , but he hadn’t made it big in music. There were other things that seemed wonky, but she’d never particularly liked studying this particular era. Darcy’s parents had waxed nostalgic enough without her having to actually read about it in _books_. Unfortunately, that left her a little ill-prepared to pin down all the really big, _important_ differences. Elvis was, of course, important, but not as much as, say, who was president.

Hint: not Kennedy.

It would have been fascinating if it wasn’t so _terrifying_. She didn’t want to think she would be there for very long, but… it had been six months. Yeah, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey, but _six months_. She’d managed to establish herself in that time, kind of. She’d snagged a job as a hostess in a ‘gentlemen’s club,’ and the pay wasn’t half bad. Most of the customers were complete assholes, but it could have been worse. It could have been a _lot_ worse.

She idly traced her soulmark through the thin – though thankfully opaque – fabric of her pants. It hadn’t disappeared when she’d fallen through the portal, so she was still going to meet whoever-it-was at some point. Darcy had been simultaneously relieved and a little unnerved to find that this universe had soulmarks just like her own did. On the one hand: yay, something just like home. On the other hand… what if her soulmate was a native of this universe? What would that mean for her?

 _Fucking portals,_ she thought to herself, pasting on her best, flashiest grin, as several groups came in at once. She made a quick, vehement gesture behind her back to get a few of the other girls over to help her sort out all the new customers. _If I ever get back home I swear to Thor that I will find a way to end Loki if it’s the last thing I do. Stupid alien gods and their stupid inferiority complexes mucking up my city._ Though, she supposed, that was another thing that could go on the ‘pro’ side of the list. _At least I was only temporally and universally dislocated. I would have gone fucking nuts if this universe didn’t have a New York._

She didn’t notice one of the gentlemen who had recently entered giving her a double-take, though even if she had, she would have attributed it to her outfit rather than anything else more outlandish.

Darcy had to wait another hour (during which she was pinched twice and patted on the cheek – no prizes for guessing _which_ cheek - _thrice_ ) before she could take a break. She slipped into the alley behind the club and crouched, careful not to bend too far forward lest the girls make a bid for freedom. She buried her face in her hands, careful of her make-up, but still needing the small shield they provided. “Two more hours, Darcy. Two more hours and you can go home and wash off the smell of cigar and creeper. You can do it, Lewis.”

~ _Now, is it Darcy Lewis or Lewis Darcy? I must confess, I’m a trifle perplexed by your name. Is it a common thing, in the future - or would that be in **your** universe's future? - to give boy’s names to girls?_ ~

She yelped and leapt to her feet, eyes wide as she looked for – and quickly found – the source of the voice that had _spoken into her head_. There were two dudes standing just a few feet away, blocking the mouth of the alley. They were both taller than her, though the one that was taking point was a bit shorter than the second. The man in front was the one who had used freaking _telepathy_ , she could tell by the twinkly, semi-smug smile on his face.

“Hello,” she said, somewhat lamely. Then, as she regained her composure, “Get the _fuck_ out of my head.”

Twinkles took a step closer, coming into the light. He had bright blue eyes, a wide smile, and a dapper suit - which went with the posh-sounding accent: “Ah, my apologies, I’m almost always running at least a light scan on those in my surroundings. It is a mostly passive act.”

“Mostly?” she prodded.

“Well, yes. Occasionally it becomes more active, when I sense a threat or,” he gave her a significant look, “something _unusual._ ”

Darcy blinked, torn between NO THERE ARE NO TIME AND/OR DIMENSIONAL TRAVELLERS HERE and HOLY SHIT A TELEPATH, which then segued into OH FUCK WHAT IF HE’S GOVERNMENT, THESE GUYS PROBABLY DON’T HAVE SHIELD BUT THEY MIGHT HAVE HYDRA. She drew back, towards the door to the club, which prompted the _second_ gentleman to come forward and _holy shit_. The second guy would have won any high school's “Person You’d Least Desire to Meet in a Dark, Deserted Alley” title hands down. He was tall, muscular without being bulky – his well-tailored suit in no way detracted from the aura of danger he positively _oozed_ \- and had the flat, assessing stare of a predator that was debating whether or not you were worth the trouble of chasing. Darcy froze under his scrutiny. Twinkles frowned at her speculatively, then Tall, Dark, and Dangerous cocked his head to one side and _whoosh_ her hair fluttered under the influence of something very large passing very close by, _very fast_ , before there was a muffled _clang_ and – oh look – the door was now being blocked by a dumpster.

 _Fantastic,_ she thought. _I'm going to die in an alley in an alternate dimension while wearing stripper heels._

Twinkles lost a bit of his twinkle. "We mean you no harm," he said gently. "We're merely… curious. How did you come to be here?”

Darcy pressed a hand to her forehead and concentrated on breathing. And not thinking. Surprisingly enough, the former was a good deal harder than the latter, mostly because her brain was stuck on a loop of _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ interspersed with vague _Tony would sacrifice his firstborn to become metallokinetic, wish he was here_ and _Phil would quietly and discretely flip over actual telepaths existing, wish HE was here_ and _I just want to go HOME._ She tried to take a deep, steadying breath and ended up hiccuping instead.

“Charles,” Dangerous said, and his voice was smooth and dark and _totally matched_ his exterior, “I think you’ve broken her.”

Her head jerked up at that and she glared at him. “I’m not broken,” she snapped, then sighed and brought her other hand up to her forehead to press against her temple, “I’m just a little lost.”

Both men inhaled sharply at that, Twinkles (named “Charles,” apparently) turning a beaming smile on Dangerous while the latter stared intently at _her_. If she’d thought he looked predatory _before_ … well, to continue an awful analogy, he now looked like a predator about to _pounce_. Dangerous took a step towards her, and unlike when Charles did it, this time she mirrored him and stepped back as well trying to keep a healthy distance between them. Though what _was_ a healthy distance from a metallokinetic? She dropped her hands to her sides and clenched them into fists even though she knew that the odds of her _winning_ any sort of altercation were… slim to _ha ha hilarious_. He advanced on her slowly, with her retreating just as slowly for a few more steps before she was brought to a halt by her clothing – more accurately, _all the metal bits on her clothing_. He'd grabbed them with the power of his mind and now she was cursing the sturdy fabric she'd been so grateful for before.

“You’re not lost,” he said, reaching out and lightly curling his fingers under her chin. “You’re exactly where you’re meant to be.”

It was Darcy’s turn to inhale sharply. “Oh,” she said, licking her lips and watching the way he _watched_ her lick her lips. The predator analogy was fleshing out in her head, because he was definitely watching her the way her old cat, Rum Tum Tugger, used to watch birds. “It’s Darcy Lewis,” she said after a moment, “not Lewis Darcy.”

“Erik Lehnsherr,” her soulmate said, smiling and - _Jesus Christ_ \- her hindbrain wasn’t sure whether to find all those shiny white teeth _terrifying_ or _arousing_.

Behind Erik, Charles made a choking noise that sounded like poorly-stifled laughter.

"A pleasure," her _soulmate_ said, dropping his hand from her chin to grasp her hand and raise it to his lips. All the while he never took his eyes off of hers. His lips were warm and soft and they _lingered_ over her skin, setting off a chain reaction of goosebumps that rushed all over every inch of her skin and then seemed to race up to take residence in her _brain_.

 _We may need to revisit the 'broken' question,_ Darcy thought, trying not shiver under the intensity of Erik's gaze.

This time Charles laughed outright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing was requested by: mudpuddledemon and DrAnime203 - there are other pairings with more requests, but this is what the randomizer pulled up first. *shrugs* I kind of like this start, so I may come back to it someday. I have vague Darcy-as-big-sister-to-the-mutants feels, so… IDK.

**Author's Note:**

> Plans include: Darcy/Mystique, Darcy/Magneto, Darcy/Sabretooth, etc.


End file.
